Until the End of Time
by tatyannasenior12
Summary: So I'm only an 8th grader so please give me a break about my writing skills cause I'm improving slowly but surely


**I don't own Justin's song "Until the End of Time" and I don't own South of Nowhere either.**

So here I am thinking, "How am I going to do this" and "This is going to be too hard." I know she broke my heart but somehow I just can't give up on her. Not yet. Right now I'm gathering up all the strength I have to go out there and just sing this stupid song I wrote when we were together. I see Kyla coming towards me with a frown on her face because she knows I'm really nervous. "It's going to be okay Ash." she said as I was listening to them introduce me, I bet Spencer has no idea I'm singing tonight.

"Ashley Davies please come on out!!" I hear the announcer dude say. So I'm making my way out and at the corner of my eye I see Spencer and Carmen, her new girlfriend. To say the least Spencer looks kind of shocked. I make my way over to the piano I had set up and I grab a mic and put it on the mic stand that's connected to my piano. "Tonight I thought I would do something that I wrote from my heart instead of a cover." I stop for a few minutes thinking why I'm even on this stage. "I wrote this song when I was dating someone before she broke up with me. So this song is called Until the end of Time." I start playing a simple melody as the lyrics I wrote a year ago come into my mind.

_Listen_

_Woke up this morning Heard the TV sayin' something 'Bout disaster in the world and It made me wonder where I'm going_

_There's so much darkness in the world But I see beauty left in you girl And what you give me makes me know That I'll be alright._

_Because if your love was all I had In this life Well that would be enough Until the end of time So rest your weary heartAnd relax your mind Cause I'm gonna love you girlUntil the end of time_

_You've got me singing Oh whoa, yeah Oh whoa, yeah. Everybody sing Oh whoa, yeah Everybody singing Oh whoa yeah_

_No if you're ever wondering About the way I'm feeling Well baby girl there ain't no question. Just to be around you is a blessing Sick and tired of trying to save the world. I just want to spend my time with you girl And what you're giving me Makes me know that we'll be alright._

_Because if your love was all I had In this life Well that would be enough Until the end of time So rest your weary heartAnd relax your mind Cause I'm gonna love you girlUntil the end of time_

_You've got me singing Oh whoa, yeah Oh whoa, yeah. Everybody sing Oh whoa, yeah Everybody singing Oh whoa yeah_

_This one's for the lovers If you're out there let me hear you say Yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah). This one's for the lovers If you're out there let me hear you say Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah). This one's for the lovers If you're out there let me hear you say Yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah). This one's for the lovers If you're out there let me hear you say Yeah, yeah_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

_Oh whoa yeah Oh whoa yeah Oh whoa yeah Oh whoa yeah_

_Cause if your love was all I had In this life That would be enough Until the end of time ._

As soon as I finish the song I look over at Spencer's table and I notice her gone and I see Kyla telling me with her eyes to go chase after her. So I bow gracefully and exit the club and look for Spencer. I look all around the club and finally find her in a car that is presumably hers since I got it for her on the day she turned 18.

"Spence, can you please let me in the car?" I ask her politely. All I hear is the lock pop open so I take that as my chance to get in the car but instead she gets out. As I look into her blue eyes I see that her eyes are bloodshot and that she's been crying really hard.

Then I hear her say, "How come you never told me how you actually felt about me?" so I say in return, "Because you always thought I would go out cheating on you when I was just recording the song I sung tonight." As soon as I finish saying that she crashes into my arms crying once again repeating over and over again that she's sorry and that she never meant to hurt me.

After her crying dies down she looks me in the eyes and says, "I broke up with Carmen tonight." "Why?" I asked her. "Because tonight I realized who I actually wanted to be with"


End file.
